How I hate love
by Fireeflower
Summary: Lo odiaba terriblemente pero no podía evitar comerlo con la mirada ¡Dios! ¡Que dijo que no iba a caer en su juego! Pero no podía mentir, dios lo bendijo con un cuerpo de tentación...Lo odiaba, por que era su maestro, lo odiaba por que lo conocía como si lo hubiera parido y lo amaba por que aun le decía con la mirada que la necesitaba ¡Ah maldito amor bipolar" reto de Oaky-chan


¡Por fin! Después de tanto aquí esta el regalo de cumpleaños de Oaky. Querida espero que me disculpes por tanta demora pero cosas sobrenaturales me habían impedido publicarlo (la tarea) así que ojala lo disfrutes lo hice con todo el cariño y esmero ;)

Ojala te la hayas pasado genial en tu día y bueno...¡Feliz cumpleaños super retrasado! Te quiero guapa (L)

Y sin más...

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, ya saben que son de propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.**

Miró de reojo su reloj.

Diez minutos tarde.

Observó su salón de clases ahora lleno de murmullos, sus compañeras sonreían emocionadas, sonrojadas cual jóvenes quinceañeras. Se masajeó la sienes intentando calmarse sabían lo que pasaría en tres… dos…uno…

—¿Y si le pasó algo?—la voz de Ayumi resonó por todo el salón a pesar del mar de murmullos. Kagome dio un resoplido y la volteó a ver fastidiada.

—No le pasó nada Ayumi de seguro el muy imbécil se quedó dormido.

—No deberías hablar así de él—comentó Eri quien se dejó caer en la silla tomando una revista en su escritorio—es nuestro maestro después de todo, nuestro lindo y _sexy_ maestro—lo último lo dijo con una pizca de picardía, sus compañeras asintieron y Kagome solo roló los ojos.

—No entiendo que le ven de especial—comentó despreocupada observando a la ventana—es un tipo horrendo.

—Digas lo que digas Kagome eso no cambiara mi opinión de él—Yukka exclamó viéndose en el espejo de mano que poseía para luego colocarse carmín en los labios—cualquiera está muerta por él, me sorprende que tú no—Kagome frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada— por qué…

El ruido de una puerta al deslizarse calmó el murmulló. Kagome bufó cruzándose de brazos intentando no mirarlo.

—Buenos días—la voz aterciopelada hizo estremecer a las chicas quienes suspiraban a lo lejos por aquel hombre. Y como siempre nunca pedía disculpas por llegar tarde, ÉL nunca pedía disculpas y Kagome quiso patearle las bolas.

Ella no iba a caer en su juego ¡Ni de joda!

La azabache observó a tras suyo viendo a las chicas quienes suspiraban al hombre que acaba de llegar, unas simplemente se sonrojaban hasta la medula como Ayumi, otras miraban con deseos al hombre como Yukka y finalmente las que sonreían como idiotas, un ejemplo claro Eric a veces se preguntaba la chica si no le dolería las mejillas de su amiga por tanta sonrisa.

Volvió su vista al frente y frunció el ceño…¿Qué le veían al idiota de Inuyasha? Si bien, era cierto que era guapo de hecho era más guapo ahora que antes, su vista viajo a la espalda ancha del hombre quien anotaba unas cosas en la pizarra, ahora utilizaba aquellas chaquetas holgadas juveniles, el cabello suelto y largo desde siempre, ahora que recordaba él tuvo problemas por tenerlo largo y salvaje, siguió examinado hasta llegar a las bien formadas piernas y se ruborizó por comerlo con la mirada ¡Que dijo que no iba a caer en su juego! Pero no podía mentir, dios lo bendijo con un cuerpo de tentación.

Molesta, Kagome miró a otro lado menos al frente. Odiaba a ese tipo.

—Kagome…Que suerte tienes—una vocecilla en la parte de atrás la hizo voltear. Yukka sonreía abiertamente—tú lo conoces desde siempre ¿Verdad?—la azabache hizo un movimiento en la cabeza y volvió a su lugar.

Claro que conocía a ese tipo ¡Cómo si lo hubiera parido! A pesar de la diferencia de edad por ocho años conocía a ese hombre o al menos lo que una vez fue…Su vista se tornó nublosa debido a la melancolía y suspiró. Su madre siempre decía que Inuyasha la cuidaba desde que era una niña. Ambos se conocieron en el mismo vecindario, ambos eran grandes amigos o eso fue lo que creyó ella; miles de imágenes azotaron a su cabeza ¡Que recuerdos! Cuando el muy imbécil jugaba con ella a pesar de ser él ya un adolescente, soportaba sus berrinches y caprichos. Kagome miró fijamente la ventana, aun recordaba cuando de pequeña hacía colares de cereales y obligaba a que él se los colocara, o cuando jugaban al té…Él fue su primer amor.

Un sabor amargo apareció en sus labios de la joven.

Sí, fue su primer amor, lo quiso tanto que a la edad de diez años se enteró de él se iría a la Universidad, aquella noche hizo con todo su esfuerzo una carta con buena caligrafía con corazones y todo lo que se pudo encontrar, formó con sus propias manos un pequeño portarretrato y cuando quiso entregárselo el muy idiota no la acepto.

"—_¡Hey Inuyasha! Mira quien vino a verte—un joven apareció, Kagome enmudeció sintiéndose apenada, no sabía que los amigos de él estaban ahí—pero si es tu acosadora especial—la niña solo mordió su labio inferior nerviosa._

—_Ya déjala—dijo despacio el joven quien miró con indiferencia a la niña—Kagome ¿qué haces aquí?—frunció el ceño al ver que ya era de noche, la niña comenzó a temblar._

—_Yo…sé que te iras y bueno…Quería darte esto—dijo extendiéndole el portarretratos que hizo, el chico suspiró._

—_No lo necesito—dijo con indiferencia. Sus amigos se acercaron a él._

—_Ya vez niña, él ya no necesita cosas infantiles—dijo uno de ellos tenía una larga trenza mientras le guiñaba el ojo—guárdalo para los bebes como tú._

_Kagome no dijo nada y sus ojos se empañaron de lágrimas. Inuyasha no dijo nada mientras le cerraba la puerta sin decir palabra alguna."_

¡Oh maldito! Aun le recordaba y hacía bilis. Apretó los puños y suspiró, después de ese día Kagome quiso vivir con su madre en la capital y no se despidió de él para nada, jamás quiso saber de él hasta que el muy imbécil apareció en su escuela el año pasado y para colmo eran vecinos del mismo edificio ¡Arg! Maldito Karma.

Y allí terminó de conocerlo, era un egocéntrico arrogante, un mantecado ¡Con la mentalidad de un niño de diez años! Para colmo un maldito _sexy play boy._

Estaría equivocado si iba a ceder otra vez, tenía cuerpo de ángel pero cuernos de demonio.

Un codazo la despertó de su ensueño, vio al frente que el susodicho tenía gafas y miraba a Kagome con desaprobación y juro un instante en que sus ojos se colaron un dejo de diversión.

—Señorita Higurashi si no le importa me gustaría que pusiera más atención a mi clase por favor—las mejillas de la muchacha se colorearon de rabia, se dio cuenta que ni siquiera había abierto el libro y ya llevaban la mitad de la lección.

—Lo siento—dijo sin más abriendo el libro y mirando otra vez la ventana, una mano se posó en su hombro volteando a ver a Hôjôy este le ofreció una sonrisa.

—No Kagome, es la otra página—el chico se acercó lo suficiente para hojear el libro, Kagome se ruborizó mostrando una sonrisa sincera y murmurando un "gracias", este simplemente le sonrió—no hay de qué, sé que es aburrida la clase de historia pero que hay que hacer esfuerzos ¿no?

—Supongo que tienes razón—murmuró despacio soltando una risilla nerviosa y entonces sintió algo perturbador, algo que estaba cerca suyo como una presencia maligna. Volteó hacia al frente encontrándose con dos llamaradas quien la veía de arriba abajo para luego fijarse al chico quien le tomaba la mano, y sus ojos se encontraron, pudo percibir la ira contenida de hombre, casi tembló.

_¿Por qué me está mirando así?_

El profesor carraspeó la garganta frunciendo el entrecejo y no dijo nada más, pero a pesar de la distancia Kagome pensó que si la mirada de él fueran dos puñales ya estaría muerta y destazada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—Hay mira como se ve con todas aquellas chicas, parece feliz ¡Que envidia!—comenzó Ayumi mirando de reojo el pasillo donde el profesor se quitaba las gafas y sonreía a las chicas que le rodeaban—si parece feliz.

—No te hagas ilusiones tonta—dijo Kagome acercándose a su amiga—te diré una cosa, ¿Ves la ceja que arquea cada cinco minutos?

—No.

—Mira ahí viene, espérala…espérala… Y ahí está—el profesor arqueo levemente una ceja, Ayumi asintió—bueno, eso significa que está fastidiado y finge su sonrisa, es un As fingiendo sonrisas.

—Vaya Kagome tú tienes talento—comentó Eric quien sacaba su típica soda de cola—¿lo conocías desde pequeña no?—la azabache asintió levemente—¿y aparte es tu vecino?—volvió a sentir—¡Caramba mujer! Estas en el paraíso y lo desprecias, como te envidio…

—NI creas que es un paraíso—dijo Kagome restándole importancia mientras fijaba su vista al horizonte—es un ególatra, arrogante, horrible, siempre es un fanfarrón cuando está con sus amigos y ni que se diga que su terrible humor. Una vez le gritó en pleno pasillo a su mejor amigo.

—Entonces tiene un humor fuerte…Nah, puede cambiar pero es que ¡Mira Kagome! Su cuerpo es de tentación.

—¿Quién tiene el cuerpo de tentación?— las cuatro chicas respingaron al escuchar la voz de Hôjôy. Kagome palideció al instante.

—He…¡Takeru Satoh!—gritó de la nada Yukka y a la velocidad de la luz sacaba un artículo de él—Hará un Live Action y bueno, ¿a quién no le conmueve su cuerpo?—comentó soltando una risilla, llevándose a sus dos amigas—bueno nos retiramos a la clase de Lengua extranjera, adiós Kagome.

Mientras tanto la azabache sonrió divertida, su amiga era una experta en disimulación tal vez anotaría unas cuantas cosas la próxima vez para aprender algo.

—Bueno…—Kagome volteó a ver a su amigo quien le ofrecía una sonrisa— ¿sucede algo?—comentó la chica quién ocultaba un mechón de cabello. Y de la nada una rosa apareció enfrente suyo—¡Que hermosa!

—Es para ti Kagome—comentó Hôjôy rascándose la cabeza nervioso—la vi y me acordé de ti—la chica se ruborizó aceptando la rosa. Y cerca de unos cuantos metros un hombre apretó la mandíbula viendo la escena— sé que te gustan las flores y bueno…

—Es hermosa Hôjôy, eres muy lindo—dijo la chica sonriente. El profesor apretó los puños sintiendo la rabia correr por sus venas ¿Por qué le sonreía tan abiertamente? Ella no sonreía para nada cuando él estaba presente y eso lo hizo temblar de ira.

—Quería preguntarte algo Kagome—Hôjôy miró la rosa armándose de valor— ¿quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?

—Claro que…

—Kagome—la voz determinante del profesor la sobresaltó, Kagome miró de reojo el rostro enrojecido de Inuyasha y palideció, este se dio cuenta de su tono y carraspeó—Señorita Kagome necesito que me acompañe a mi cubículo, necesitamos hablar sobre sus calificaciones— no esperó respuesta simplemente le tomó la mano con firmeza. Kagome abrió mucho los ojos viendo lentamente como avanzaba y abandonaba a los demás alumnos mirándola anonadados.

_¿Qué carajos pasó?_

Aun no entendía pero se encontraba ahora situada enfrente de él, pudo percibir el terror en su cuerpo cuando este cerró la puerta de su despacho. Respiró hondamente tratando de mentalizarse.

_El muy cretino quiere interrogarme… _

—¿Por qué tanta urgencia?—preguntó desafiante, este la miró y se quitó las gafas. La chica le da un paro cardiaco con tan solo verle el rostro ¡Eso era lo que menos quería ahora! Verlo con esos dos ojos como soles, esos ojos que la ponían a temblar ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez que vio aquellos ojos posados sobre ella? Sin gafas, sin nada solo Inuyasha y su maldita-hermosa mirada.

El hombre no dijo nada, se sentó de golpe en su silla giratoria y la miró severamente.

—No me gusta que estés con él—firme, limpio y sencillo. Parecía más un reclamo que un comentario. La chica se enfureció.

—Disculpe…¿Por qué le he de tener que obedecer? Si ahora que lo pienso solo es mi profesor y nada más—se dio media vuelta tratando de alcanzar la perilla de la puerta—y si me disculpa…—un movimiento rápido para abrirla puerta la detuvo. Una mano cálida y fuerte se posó en la puerta, acorralándola entre el cuerpo de Inuyasha. Casi gritó de terror—pero…pero…qué.

—No mientas Kagome—la voz aterciopelada acarició su oreja, se sonrojó al instante—tu sabes mejor que nadie que soy más que un profesor.

_¡Oh joder me está provocando! No voy a caer, no voy a caer…_

Dio un codazo dándole un golpe certero en el pecho haciéndole retroceder. La chica volteó a verle más iracunda que nunca estampándole una bofetada.

—¡Eres un imbécil! No eres más que un profesor para mi cretino, ¡Ya ni te considero mi amigo! ¡Perdiste ese derecho desde hace mucho!—se giró violentamente y antes de volver a la puerta fue arrinconada con el cuerpo del hombre. La mirada ambarina estaba llena de fuego, tal cual había visto en el salón de clases. Su valor se disipó y solo quedo ella con sus piernas de gelatina.

—Sí, sé que fui un imbécil pero me arrepiento—su voz, jadeante y despacio le hacía emitir un enigmático hechizo hacia la chica—ya no eres la misma niña que conocí Kagome, y me da rabia verte tratar a gente como esa con amabilidad, con cariños, con todo eso que antes a mí me correspondía por derecho…Odio verte feliz por culpa de un imbécil que no sea yo.

_No voy a caer, no voy a caer…Oh mierda ¿Dirá la verdad?_

—Sólo lo dices porque estas herido de orgullo, y no sabes lo que dices—dijo la chica de diecinueve años mirando a su primer amor. Este frunció el ceño—no eres más que otro igual que quiere acostarse con la chica que se le antoja y estas encaprichado conmigo ¿pero qué crees? No caigo tan fácil—su ira surgió apartándolo esperando que su control volviese en sí. Vio cómo se alejaba el susodicho y se volteaba su escritorio, podía ver incluso los músculos tensados en la espalda del hombre a pesar de que llevaba solo una camisa.

—Está bien, no me hagas caso, nunca me vas a creer—su voz era un cristal roto, lleno de veneno—pero estas reprobada.

_Reprobada ¿Yo?_

—¿Por qué? ¡Yo no hice nada!—reclamó cual niña le toca su castigo— ¡aprobé el examen!

—¡Feh! Nunca prestas atención a mi clase, y solo te figas en ese… Hôjôy, no mereces tu calificación.

Kagome apretó los dientes hasta rechinar ¡Perfecto! Lo que faltaba, ahora la chantajearía con su calificación.

—Eres un idiota, caprichoso y engreído ¡Siempre has sido así! No me sorprende tus trucos llenos de suciedad—ya ni pensaba lo que decía, se cruzó de brazos mirándolo con desdén—¡Adelante! Repruébame, me da igual tal vez así me transfiera de escuela y no vuelva a ver tu horrible y estúpida cara ¡Jamás!—dicho esto se volteó, una mano le tomó el brazo haciéndole parar—¡Acosador! ¡Auxilio!

—Cállate ya Kagome, parecsr peor cuando te conocí y eso que eras una niña de cuatro años—su voz sonó dura y mortífera, la acercó a su pecho—¿es que no lo entiendes? Te necesito, en todos estos malditos años lo único que pensaba era tu cara de decepción al cerrar la puerta, ni siquiera te despediste de mi cuando te fuiste. Cuando regresé de la Universidad lo único que hice fue buscarte ¡Carajo! Me metí de maestro solo para encontrarte–ella abrió los ojos como platos ¿Eso pasó de verdad?—y cuando te encuentro veo que esa duce niña se convirtió en una mujer bondadosa y hermosa….¡Ah! pero si me encuentro contigo te alejas de mi como si estuviera una peste, te comportas arrogante y altanera.

—¡Y que querías! ¿¡Qué me pusiera de dar brincos cuando te vi!?—sus lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos— te quería, te quería en verdad y fui muy estúpida cuando me di cuenta de la situación—se volteó—y ahora eres igual o peor, siempre en compañía de alumnas y profesoras ¡Claro como a ti te encanta llamar la atención!—se limpió con el puño de su camisa su rostro, acaba de admitir sus celos por los demás ¡Claro! Cúlpenla de sentir todavía algo por el _sexy_ profesor de historia—¡Ya basta! Me voy y más vale que...

Un sabor dulce inundó su boca.

Beso. Inuyasha. Cubículo. Discusión… ¿Qué _mierda_ estaba pasando?

Los labios de él se alejaron un poco sin soltar el agarre del rostro de la chica.

—Odio amarte Kagome—dijo sin más, enojado y molesto—odio verte feliz sin que estés a mi lado, odio tener que soportar los cortejos de los demás chicos, odio tenerte cerca y lejos…Odio de haberme enamorado de una niña cuando ya era un adolecente, odio ser tan idiota por perderte.

Kagome tragó duro…Era mentira ¿Verdad? Sintió un escalofrió al ver como los ojos de él se concentraban en los suyos y al ver como los labios de él se arrugaban…

Decía la verdad, Inuyasha arrugaba los labios cuando decía verdades.

—Odio sentir lo que siento ahora—masculló Kagome agachando la cabeza—odio sentir que te sigo queriendo.

—Eso es una buena noticia—dijo sonriente—entonces Kagome… ¿Me amas o me odias?—la chica se sonrojó y bajo la vista, él sonrió… Conocía esa mirada.

—Horrendo.

—Caprichosa.

—Bipolar.

—Altanera.

—Te odio.

—Y yo te amo.

El volvió a besarla y ella finalmente cedió, y de la nada rompió el beso lo miró con enfado.

—Nunca ¡Jamás vuelvas a coquetear con alumnas! ¿Entendido?—dijo amenazante, este soltó una carcajada.

—Digo lo mismo, no vuelvas a acercarte a Hôjôy.

—Me ayuda en las tareas…

—¿Y yo que soy?

Ella simplemente sonrió, vale…Que tu primer amor fuera tu profesor puede que tuviera sus beneficios y más cuando lo escuchas declararse…De manera brusca pero linda.

_¡Ahhh Malditas hormonas! _

Pero así era el amor, un caso de bipolaridad.

-.-.-.-.

Y pues después de una severa tarde de hipnosis con música aquí están los frutos ;) tendré que darle crédito a la canción de Ha-ash "Como odio amarte" he de ahí el titulo.

Un beso enorme -3-

Y ya que andas por allí leyendo ¿Un review? Anda yo sé que quieres, motivate, escríbeme, que tal te gustó ¡A la compaña voz y voto! Nada de favoritos anonimos ¡Un review no cuesta! ;)

O si no los aplastare con un abrazo.


End file.
